


Annual

by WaltzQueen



Series: Good times with Hellfire [12]
Category: Squee (Comics)
Genre: Anniversary, Blasphemy, Domestic, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaltzQueen/pseuds/WaltzQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todd and Pepito Diablo do anniversaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annual

The traditional first one is paper in some places, now a days it's clocks. But Pepito sticks with what his parents showed him. Pepito's first anniversary gift to Todd, like Jaun Diablo's gift to Rosemarie, so long ago, is paper. They already have deed to their house so that wouldn't be much of a gift. Money doesn't make the cut either. They're well off enough and money is far too impersonal. It takes a while, but Pepito decides about a week before the day. Todd awakens in Pepito's arms, with the Antichrist's eyes mismatched eyes unblinking as they take in Todd's visage, eye crusties and all. Their breakfast is quiet and intimate. Pepito's presence a constant against Todd's side. Todd's gift is a handwritten book of poetry. Pepito is almost too busy kissing Todd to give him his gift. In the end Todd loves the canvas. When Pepito urges him to draw anything on it he so desires Todd lights up at seeing his tiny sketch of Pepito and himself begin moving.

On their second anniversary Pepito takes Todd out of state. In fact Pepito takes him out of country and off land, to the great barrier reef. Todd holds tightly onto Pepito's scorching hot hand as they walk along the bottom, careless of things like breathing or poisonous creatures. They stay there most of the day and take home survivors of the scorpion cod that makes an attempt at biting an unaware Todd and pieces of sea glass in odd shapes. Todd notices that his wardrobe has tripled in size when he goes to hang up his shirt at the end of the day.

The third year is leather and Todd gives Pepito a leather belt with a skull shaped buckle with crystals set in the eyes. Pepito has as much fun putting it on as he does taking it off. Pepito gives him a long coat. it's black and always comfortably warm. It hangs down to his ankles and radiates hellish energy. It's not his style at all, but walking side by side with Pepito it screams 'I am with him' and 'we are a matched set' which is more than enough incentive to wear it everyday. It's very soft and seems to be made of some questionable leather. Todd doesn't get the chance to work himself into a froth over worrying if the coat is human leather before Pepito tells him what it is. Todd is horrified to know that Pepito had been systematically cutting off pieces of his own skin and regrowing them to give Todd a black leather trench coat. Pepito assures him that it wasn't a big deal to him but agrees to not hurt himself for gifts anymore.

The fourth year, Pepito floods the house with flowers. The walls of the bedroom are invisible behind the roses covering them like a blanket and the floor is subsumed into Ghost Plants, tiny white flowers spreading like a carpet down the hall. The kitchen is full of daffodils, sunflowers, and asphodel. The living room is drenched in lily of the valley and something black and red that smells like citrus and is probably native to hell. More plants than Todd's ever seen are strewn across the house in a beautiful collage of foliage. But Todd will see those later because right now, Pepito is holding the Fruit of Knowledge of Good and Evil to his lips and he spoons him in bed. Pepito nibbles on his neck and speaks in unknown tongues, and despite not knowing the language Todd can feel the affection in those words. Todd takes the fruit between his teeth and turns around to kiss Pepito.

**Author's Note:**

> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monotropa_uniflora  
> These are Ghost flowers


End file.
